Sombody That I used to Know
by Yami Chevalier
Summary: Levi remembers Eren and the past, Eren doesn't. Cover edited by me.


**Hey, it's Yami. This is my first attempt at writing a SnK fanfiction. I'm slowly going to ease into writing them (hopefully) so it's probably gonna suck, sorry oTL. Anyways hope you enjoy. It's a AU (With No Nme involved ). Levi, Hangi, Mike, and Erwin are 18 Eren and his friends are 17, they're all in the same grade though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Snk or Somebody I Used to Know**

 **Summary: Levi remembers Eren and everything they went through in their past life,**

 **But Eren doesn't.**

 **Song: Somebody that I Used to Know cover by Mayday Parade**

 **Warnings: some bad language and a bit of angst (just a small amount barely noticeable)**

* * *

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

He remembers when he wrote this song, it was the week he re-met Eren. He was walking with Hangi (yes, she kept her memories as well) listening to her blab on about one of her experiments when he saw him, Eren. He was with his friends and despite wanting to go to him he knew that there was a chance Eren wouldn't remember the past. He nugged Hangi and pointed towards Eren.

"Oi, shitty glasses. Have you talked to him yet?", he looked over and watched as Hangi's expression became sad.

"I have. But, he doesn't remember." Her voice cracked and he could tell that she was trying not to cry. Of course he knew, they've been best friends since kindergarten when they re-met (more like when he almost got knocked over by Hangi pouncing on him and screaming 'Leeeeevviiiii!').

"I'm sorry, Levi. I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like it's your fault."

"I know! It's just - just -" she blurted but he interrupted her.

"Hangi, we both knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't remember even if we found him. Let's just go,We'll talk to them some other time." Hangi nodded and with that they left, turning around and walking away from the group. Most likely to get some sort of comfort to ease their pain.

Later that week he was in his room, sitting at his desk after getting off the phone with his parents (who were away on a business trip like usual). He picked up a pen and started to write, he paid no attention to his surroundings as the words spilled themselves from his pen onto the page. He was used to this, to writing songs. Snapping back to awareness he noticed that he got a text from once final glance at the song he picked up his phone.

 _Hey short stuff, what's up?_

 _ **Nothing much, just wrote a new song. I told you to stop calling me that shitty glasses.**_

 _Oooh, a new song? Can I read it? Can I help in anyway? Please!_

 _ **Actually there's a part you can sing. You could also play the bass for it. I'll call up Mike.**_

 _Really?! Woohoo! I won't disappoint! Be there in ten!_

 _ **Knock yourself out. You can let yourself in, you know where I'll be.**_

He sent Mike a message, grabbing the lyrics and going to the so called "studio", which was actually an unused room where he set up a computer, with a recording and editing program, some mics, and some instruments. Picking up his guitar he decided to work on that part of the song until Hangi arrived. After 15 minutes Hangi arrived (late like always) with a bag full of snacks and drinks, along with a huge smile on her face.

"This is going to be so much fun! Jamming out as a band again!"

"Hangi, we met a week ago to practice", he watched as she carelessly threw the bag on the couch before walking over to her bass guitar that she left the previous week by accident.

"I know, I know. I just get so excited!", she emphasized her point by playing a few notes sighing he handed the lyrics to Hangi for her to get a feel of it. Noticing the look in her eyes as he recognized who the song was about. Not long after Mike walked in muttering a greeting to the both before he took his turn reading the lyrics. Once he was done all three got into position to begin the gruesome task of bringing the song to life.

* * *

He opened his eyes he nodded to Erwin (a close friend who was their make shift manager) and walked out onto the stage of the cafe they were playing at, followed by Hangi and Mike. Going to their places, Levi and Hangi with guitars at the front with their own microphones and Mike at the back with his drums, that had No Name written on the drum head, at the back. Staring at the crowd through the fabric wrapped around his eyes, which was their signature since all three of them had it, he started the song.

 _ **Now and then I think of when we were together**_

 _ **Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**_

 _ **I told myself that you were right for me**_

 _ **But felt so lonely in your company**_

 _ **But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**_

 _ **You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**_

 _ **Like resignation to the end, always the end**_

 _ **So when we found that we could not make sense**_

 _ **Well you said that we would still be friends**_

 _ **But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**_

 _ **But you didn't have to cut me off**_

 _ **Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**_

 _ **And I don't even need your love**_

 _ **You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**_

 _ **No you didn't have to stoop so low**_

 _ **Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**_

 _ **I guess that I don't need that though**_

 _ **Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

 _ **Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

 _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

 _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

 _But I don't wanna live that way_

 _Reading into every word you say_

 _You said that you could let it go_

 _And I wouldn't_ catch _you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

 _ **But you didn't have to cut me off**_

 _ **Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**_

 _ **And I don't even need your love**_

 _ **But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**_

 _ **No you didn't have to stoop so low**_

 _ **Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**_

 _ **I guess that I don't need that though**_

 _ **Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

 _ **Somebody**_

 _ **(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**_

 _ **Somebody**_

 _ **(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**_

Looking at the crowd once again, he noticed turquoise eyes watching and he swore he felt something inside of himself break a little.

* * *

 **Yeah a little sad I know. Sorry but this plot bunny got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away.**

 **Hope it didn't suck to much. If you see any mistakes point it out please but don't be rude about it.**


End file.
